Dulce, como el azúcar
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: —No, veo algo mucho más suculento y dulce ahora mismo. —Murmura viendo a su gemelo ruborizarse con violencia—. Y quizás tome más que solo un poco. Joshua/Isaac. Twincest. Reto: Caramelo.


Disclaimer_. Meyer no se encuentra en este momento, ya que fue a pervertirse a Robert y posiblemente el pack de Taylor en el set de filmación. Dejar su mensaje después del *beep*._

Claim. _Isaac/Joshua. Dios, como los amo ya. Para aclarar, son los hermanos gemelos, y menores, de Ángela Weber. Las personalidades de esta y todas las historias que hago sobre ellos son inventadas por mí. Si algún día las usas, me das crédito por ellas(?)._

Advertencias. _Twincest. _

Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Palabra Clave.** Caramelo.**

**

* * *

**

**Dulce, como el azúcar**

—Hey. —Llama, intentando reclamar un poco y llamar la atención de su hermano—. ¿Por qué tú tienes…_esa cosa_ y yo no?

Isaac ríe, sin darle mayor importancia. Sale de la casa y alcanza a Joshua, quien está parado en medio del jardín con el ceño levemente fruncido. Es extraño que él sea el enfadado, ya que Joshua suele ser el hermano gritón que hace llegar al límite su casi inagotable paciencia.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué es y ya estas reclamando —responde tranquilamente, mientras le da una lamida a su dulce—. Que fastidioso, Joshua —agrega, acompañando aquello con una dulce sonrisa que logra que su hermano pase completamente por alto el medio insulto dirigido a su persona.

—Pues claro, se supone que somos gemelos, nos tienen que dar todo igual para que ninguno se sienta menos querido. —Responde acercándose a otro con los brazos tras el cuello, mirándola ciertamente divertido.

—Y esa es la razón de que nos vistieran igual de niños; además no se "supone" que somos gemelos —hace comas con solo una mano, pues la otra está ocupada deteniendo el dulce regalado—. Lo somos.

—Siempre me veía mejor con esa ropa —presume Isaac, formando la sonrisa preferida de Joshua.

—_Jah_, eso te gustaba creer.

—Exacto, eso me gustaba creer y lo creía.

Ambos se quedan mirando, en silencio. Joshua comiendo su dulce tranquilamente, sin prisa por terminarlo y más interesado en disfrutar de su sabor. Isaac mirando a su hermano, poniéndose en la punta de los pies y luego recargando el peso del cuerpo en el final de estos, balanceándose de atrás a delante sin cesar. Finalmente, chasquea la lengua y hace un mohín.

—Yo quiero de _esa cosa_, Joshua.

—No. Mamá me la dio por ayudarle a sacar lo que había comprado en el marcado —eleva ambas cejas antes de darle una nueva lamida a su suculento premio.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo abría ayudado de no estar ocupado jugando ese videojuego! —se queja, intentando hacerle un puchero a su hermano. No lo logra en realidad, él no es el gemelo tierno. Ese papel lo tiene bien ocupado Joshua, lo sabe, y le encanta.

—No funciona Isaac, —celebra el Weber, riendo suavemente—. Sabes que no me convences.

—Vamos, ¡solo un poco! —Da un paso hacia él y su hermano da otro hacia atrás de inmediato—. ¡Joooshuaaaaaaa!

Su hermano niega, dándole una nueva lamida a su dulce. Isaac ahora hace un gesto de molestia, torciendo la boca. Sabía que podía quedarse allí todo el santo día, picándole el brazo con un dedo y diciéndole mil "por favor" sin que su hermano gemelo cediera. Joshua era demasiado tranquilo y paciente como para caer en una molestia tan simple.

Sonrió, de repente. Aquello alertó de inmediato al otro muchacho, Isaac tenía miles de sonrisas, y conocía muy bien lo que significaban cada una de ellas.

— ¿Qué vas a…?

—Lo único que te distraerá lo suficiente como para que pueda robarte tú dulcecito, ¡cosquillas! —grita, antes de tirarse sobre su hermano. Joshua cae al suelo, sintiendo enseguida como la primera carcajada de las que serían muchas brotaba de sus labios. Su risa impregnó el exterior enseguida. Joshua se revolvía en el suelo, riendo, intentando quitarse a su gemelo de encima y protegiendo su preciado premio. _Todo al mismo tiempo_. Isaac solo se ocupaba de hacer cosquillas en los puntos más sensibles, que ya se sabía de memoria, de su hermano. Ya no tenía tanto interés en el dulce, mejor solo seguir oyéndolo reír.

Tras unos minutos la "pelea" había terminado. Joshua respiraba agitado en el piso, sosteniendo algo alejado el dulce, con aire victorioso. Isaac aún yacía sobre él, mirándolo con la misma sonrisa, mucho menos cansado que su hermano.

— ¡Ja! Aún sigue siendo mío y no te daré…

—Eh —interrumpió Isaac, acercando su rostro al de su hermano—. Tienes un…—murmuró, pasando dos dedos sobre el cabello liso de su hermano, para quitarle un trozo de caramelo que había quedado enredado durante su venganza—. Ya, tenías un poco de dulce.

Joshua lo mira, tragando en seco. Sintiéndolo demasiado cerca. Isaac sonríe al notarlo, juntando más sus rostros, hasta rosas sus narices. El otro se siente sonrojar enseguida y retira los ojos. Su gemelo sonríe más y aspira el aroma de Joshua.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que ya no quiero de ese dulce.

— ¿A-h n-no? —tartamudea Joshua, parpadeando un par de veces.

—No, veo algo mucho más suculento y dulce ahora mismo. —Murmura viendo a su gemelo ruborizarse con violencia—. Y quizás tome más que solo un poco.

Lo que viene tras eso es bien sabido por ambos, y también, es disfrutado por ambos.


End file.
